


A Grave Destination

by JassyK12



Series: Wentworth [6]
Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Will takes Vera and Jake to Ferguson’s grave. What will they find?
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Jake Stewart, Vera Bennett/Will Jackson
Series: Wentworth [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575886
Kudos: 6





	1. After hours

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I do not own the TV show Wentworth, nor do I own its characters Vera Bennett, Jake Stewart, Joan Ferguson or Will Jackson. The show and it’s characters belong to Freemantlemedia. No copyright infringement intended.

There was a knock on the door that lead to Governor Vera Bennett’s dimly lit office that Wednesday night at 5:30pm. “Come in,” Vera called without looking up from her paperwork.  
The door opened and Vera looked up to see her PA enter the room. She was smiling, and was a tall blonde haired woman wearing a crisp uniform as she held a tray of tea and coffee in her hands. “Your coffee, Governor,” she said to Vera.  
Vera smiled and gestures to the desk in front of her. “Thanks, Sally,” she told her. “Doing the night shift Governor?” Sally asked with a raised eyebrow. Vera has been staying in the office late a lot that week. “Someone has to,” Vera said with a shrug, trying to sound casual. “But you can go home now, Sal. Thanks for the coffee,” Vera told her. Now it was Sally’s turn to shrug. “If you insist,” she said, as she still had half an hour of her shift to go.  
“Thank you Governor. Good night,” Sally told her boss respectfully. Vera nodded. “Good night,” she said before Sally left the office and closed the door behind her.  
Vera watched as the lights in the adjacent PA office went out and waited till she heard the footsteps of her PA fade away down the hallway.  
Once again there was just silence. One could hear a pin drop in Vera’s office. Biting her lip, Vera thought about the task ahead of her: seeing Ferguson.  
She couldn’t believe she had agreed to go with Jake. The whole situation was awkward enough without her romantic problems being thrown into the mix. She rolled her eyes as she thought of him. He was probably shaking with fright, Vera thought grimly. She knew Jake didn’t have a back bone, so how on earth did he expect to get through something like this? Vera wondered.  
Just then another knock on the door cut through the silence in Vera’s office like a sledgehammer. Vera looked at her watch as she thought if that was Will then he was early. But he was on time. It was already 6pm. Vera realised she had been staring at her coffee tray for half an hour without touching a drop.  
She cleared her throat as she pulled herself together. “Come in,” she said. Sure enough, the door opened and Vera breathed a sigh of relief as Will poked his head in. “Governor. Are you ready to go?” He asked in a hushed tone. Vera nodded as she stood up and grabbed her coat before putting it on. “Yes thank you Mr Jackson. Mr Stewart is there with you?” she asked. “He’s waiting in the car,” Will told her as he held the door open for her. Vera did so and locked the office door behind her with her swipe card. “Thank you Mr Jackson,” she said as they shared an awkward grin. “After you Governor,” Will said, before they both made their way down to the parking lot where they found Jake in his car, waiting for them.


	2. X marks the spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake drives them to the grave. How will they react?

Jake drove the car in silence. Neither Vera or Will said a word either as Jake drove them in accordance to Will’s directions.   
He still couldn’t believe Will buried Ferguson alive. That must be heavy. No wonder Will was having trouble sleeping lately. Jake Willed this whole situation to be a bad dream, so he shut his eyes briefly, hoping that when he woke he would be slumped on the sofa and watching his TV with an ice cold beer in his hands.   
He then opened his eyes. No such luck. He wasn’t back at his place. He was still driving the car, still heading to a grave, still going on a tension filled journey with his boss and colleague.   
Jake looked in the rear view mirror at Vera, who was frowning as she looked out the window. Jake wondered what she was thinking. Whatever she was thinking he was sure it wouldn’t be about him. Deep down he knew Vera must still have a soft spot for him and he would never give up on their relationship.   
Next to him he felt Will tense up in the passenger seat. He appeared to be murmuring to someone. Someone who wasn’t there. “Mate?” Jake asked, glancing in his direction as Will looked spaced out. “You all right?” Jake asked in concern as he laid a hand on his shoulder. Will flinched at his touch, so much so Jake jumped at Will’s reaction and went back to holding the steering wheel.   
Will began to breathe deep breaths. “Mr Jackson what’s wrong? Take deep breaths,” Vera instructed him. After a minute Will’s panic attack subsided. “What was all that about Will?” Jake wanted to know as they neared their destination.   
Will took a tissue from the glove box and wiped sweat from his forehead. “I saw Ferguson. She was… tormenting me again,” he told them weakly. “What did she say?” Vera wanted to know.   
Will turned back to face her. “Just the same as before. That you and Jake are setting me up. You’ll both tell on me after I show you the grave,” he said in a trembling voice.   
Vera reaches out a hand and touched him consolingly on the arm. Jake couldn’t help but wish that she would touch him like that. He remembered the last time she had done so, after they made love. How he wished they could go back to how things were, he thought wistfully as he drove. But things had changed. Forever.   
“It’s just an illusion, Mr Jackson,” Vera was saying. “And we are not going to tell on you. We’re in this together. Aren’t we Mr Stewart?” she asked Jake pointedly. Jake nodded grimly before giving a reassuring smile to Will. “We are. Don’t worry mate, we’ve got your back,” Jake told him. Will nodded in relief. “Thank you Governor. Thanks mate. I really appreciate it,” he said, reaching over and giving Vera’s hand a squeeze. “Here we are,” Jake said grimly. They were silent once more as Hake drove and parked right next to the spot where Will had told them he’d buried Ferguson.   
With a sigh, the group got out of the car and went to the trunk, where Jake opened it and took out flashlights and spade, shovel and gloves. The night was dark and cold, there was no clouds in the star filled sky and Will could see his breath.   
“Let’s do this,” Will said to Jake and Vera, who both nodded before they all made their way to the grave and began digging.


	3. Watching their backs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will digs up the past. How will Vera and Jake cope?

Vera looked around her as she tightened her coat round her against the cold and the darkness. She clutched the flashlight so hard she was sure her knuckles turned white.   
Once it was quiet, the next she heard a rustle in the bushes. She gasped as she turned her flashlight on a dark figure that was beginning to scamper away. “Vera, what is it?” Jake asked. “Behind you,” Vera choked out.   
Jake turned sharply. Sure enough he saw the tall dark figure bolting away like a rabbit caught in the headlights. “Oi!” Jake called out before starting to run after the figure. Will stopped digging to see what was going on.   
After a moment, Jake came back, out of breath and leaned next to the car. Everything was quiet once again. “Did you see anything about that figure?” Vera asked him in panic.   
Jake shook his head. “Sorry Vera. It was too dark and they ran quickly,” Jake said, still panting. “That means we now have a witness who saw what we’re doing right now and they even might know what happened to Ferguson,” Will said grimly as they spoke in hushed tones.   
Then Vera held her nose. “What’s that smell?” she wanted to know. Jake smelled it too. “I guess I’m nearly there,” Will said as he continued to dig. “Oh God,” Jake muttered. “I can’t believe we’re doing this,” he said as he shone the flashlight on Will.   
After a minute Will’s shovel hit something wooden with a thud. He then cleared the area as the trio looked down into the ground. Sure enough, there was Ferguson’s skeleton. Will, Vera and Jake all looked at each other in relief. The Freak was dead.


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera tries to sleep after the event...

Vera looked all the windows and doors in her home before getting into bed. Once in bed she checked under it to make sure no one was there. As usual she saw nothing, so she gratefully lay under the covers and switched off the lamp before falling asleep.   
A minute later, she heard something. Vera gasped as she thought she saw a dark figure sitting at the side of her bed. It looked like the same figure that saw them at the grave earlier that evening, Vera covered her mouth with her hand in shock as the figure took off its good, and a familiar face stared back at her.   
“Wanted to check I was dead did you?” Ferguson asked. Vera could see she was wearing her Governor’s uniform under her dark robe. Vera was too shocked and afraid to speak. Ferguson chuckled and sneered.   
“Come on Vera, you didn’t think you’d get rid of me that easy did you Vera? I’ve got news for you. Listen carefully,” Ferguson said, leaning close to her. “I’m coming after you, Mr Stewart and Mr Jackson. Watch your back and theirs, Vera,” she warned her.   
Then Vera managed to gasp. She then flicked on the lamp but when she turned back round, the figure was gone. There was nothing and no one at her bed. Vera closed her eyes and attempted to calm herself down.   
After a few minutes she got up and made her way to the kitchen before making herself a hot chocolate. She then drank it as she went back to her bedroom before she got back into bed again. She would have to tell Will and Jake what she saw. First thing tomorrow morning, she decided, before trying once more to get back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this story and thanks very much if you’ve left a kudos!


End file.
